1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner and method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots have generally been developed for industrial use and to perform factory automation tasks. Recently, robot applications have been further extended to the medical and aerospace fields, e.g., and even for use in the home to perform various housekeeping tasks.
An example of a home robot is a robot (vacuum) cleaner, which intelligently vacuums an area by sucking dust or foreign materials from the floor surface while moving around the area in a self-guided and propelled manner. The robot cleaner detects e.g., obstacles in the cleaning area with e.g., various sensors, and controls a running path and cleaning operations of the robot cleaner based on the result of the detecting of the obstacles.
An early version of the robot cleaner vacuumed randomly while moving around by itself, and might leave some areas uncleaned due to the presence of an obstacle or a particular condition of the floor surface. To supplement the shortcomings of the existing robot cleaner, technologies have been developed to perform vacuuming by partitioning an entire cleaning area into multiple cleaning areas or cells, or by making a cleaning map and distinguishing cleaned areas from uncleaned areas (i.e., areas to be cleaned) within the cleaning map. Technologies for determining whether to climb or to detour an obstacle based on the presence of the obstacle and conditions of the floor surface have also been developed and are being progressively advanced.